yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Recap Time
Recap Time, known in Japan as is an omake-esque corner which appears at the end of each episode after the ending sequence. It features the Yo-kai Medals of the Yo-kai which appeared in the episode, with a humoresque description of one or more of them starring Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Season 1 Season 1 Dub Season 2 Dub Season 3 Dub Season 3 Trivia *Most Yo-kai are featured in this section anyway even if Nate doesn't receive their Yo-kai Medals: **Komajiro, who doesn't appear with Nate until EP027. **Kyubi, who doesn't meet Nate or give Nate his Medal until EP031. **Dracunyan, who is only part of Nate's nightmare in EP042. **Venoct, who doesn't give Nate his Medal until EP053. **Gnomey, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his medal. **Goldenyan, who doesn't meet Nate until EP161. **Shadow Venoct, who doesn't meet Nate until EP186. **Usapyon, who doesn't meet Nate until M02. **Statiking, who doesn't meet Nate until EP098. **Whapir, Sumodon, and Ponderoo only appear in Hailey and Usapyon's segments possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Crook-a-doodle, who gave a fake medal to Nate. **Impass and Mr. Sandmeh, who only appear in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP110 possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Jibanyan Liu Bei, Whisper Kongming, Komasan Sun Ce, and Komajiro Son Ken who only appear in Yo-kai Sangokushi segments, some of them possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Sighborg Y, who doesn't meet Nate or give him his Medal. **Push Pup, who only gave his medal to Hailey. **Maginyan, who only appears as part of Hailey and Usapyon's fiction story. **Reuknight, who only appears in Mr. Crabbycat's segment in EP176. **Life-is-Parfait, whom Jerry ate and took her medal though she reappeared in EP204. **Ooze Zat, who only gave his medal to Jerry. **Jibanyan T, Komasan T, Zomboy, Nyanses II, Tongus, Zappadokia, Mademoaiselle, Rosetta Stone and Doexcalibur who only appear in Indiana Jaws' segments, some of them possibly to make up for no Yo-kai appearing in Nate's storyline. **Meopatra, who doesn't meet Nate or give him her Medal until EP185. **Fitwit, who doesn't meet Nate until EP192 and only showing Nate his medal without giving it to him but being summoned in EP196. **Herbiboy, who was being mowed by Jerry. *Contrary to what it appears not all the Yo-kai which appear in some episodes are featured in this segment, some notable cases being: **Whisper (the recap does not show the Medallium in all the episodes, and he never give his medal to Nate). **Baddinyan (most likely due to choosing to not befriend Nate unlike Roughraff in EP003); however, he is later featured in the EP048, and EP076 recap albeit with no medal. **The Nosirs (two of them fly off into the sky and the leader merges with the normal Yo-kai Watch in EP007; they also do not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 2). **KJ (most likely didn't even met Nate; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3). **Rudy (most likely due to being hit by a truck in EP025; it also does not appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch Blasters). **Steve Jaws (most likely due to not having a medal). **K'mon-K'mon (the EP027 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Jibanyan's Z Medals); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP139. **Sgt. Burly (despite clearly giving Nate his medal in EP036 and the latter putting the medal in his Medallium in EP038). **Mr. Crabbycat (most likely due to being portrayed as Jibanyan donning teacher clothing). **Snottle (most likely due to inspirit Nate in EP044); however, he is later featured in the EP120 recap albeit with no medal; he gave Nate and Hailee his medal off-screen; his medal is registered in Hailey's Medallium in EP148 and Nate used his medal in EP152. **Whispocrates (most likely didn't even met Nate; he also doesn't appear in the game until Yo-kai Watch Blasters). **Messyrai (most likely due to dirtying Nate's house from Jibanyan's influence in EP050; he also doesn't appear in a game until Yo-kai Watch 3); however, he gave Nate his medal off-screen and Nate summoned him in EP205. **Mark Orckerberg (most likely due to not having a medal); however his medal were registered in the Recap of EP098. **Minochi (most likely due to making Katie jealous of Nate, making several Yo-kai jealous and being eaten by Hungramps and Grubsnitch in EP082). **Droplette (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP091; the reasoning for this may be because of the focus on the Song Medals). **Buchinyan (most likely due to fuse Jibanyan and Whisper at the singing contest in EP091); however his medal were registered in the Recap of EP094. **Whisshogun (most likely due to not having a medal). **Aristokat and Duke Doggy (most likely due to not having a medal). **Jibakoma (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP103; the reasoning for this may because of being fused from Jibanyan and Komasan). **Unshelltered (most likely due to being cracked). **Nagatha (despite clearly giving Nate her Yo-kai Medal in EP104 on top of debuting in Yo-kai Watch); however, in the Recap Time of the next episode her Yo-kai medal appears before Crook-a-doodle’s. **Odysseynyan and Kintaronyan (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP113); however they met him in EP161. **Bloominoko (despite clearly appearing and encountering Whisper in EP113). **Any yo-kai found inside Repossessor,most likely due to not having medals. **Zip Unlock (most likely due to embarrassing Nate by pulling out his jeans zipper and being hit by Whisper in EP116); however he reappeared in EP208. **Venoct Shu Yu (most likely due to not having a medal). **Frostina (most likely due to being portrayed as Blizzaria without her Glacial Clip). **Unbelievaboy! (despite clearly appearing and encountering Hailee in EP132). **Koma Knomads (most likely didn't even met Nate). ** Lord Enma (the EP138 recap does not show the Medallium, spending time away to focus on Ship. Sailor & El Gutso's Medals); however, he is later featured in the EP194 recap albeit with no medal. **The Fruitnyans (Melonyan, Oranyan, Kiwinyan, Grapenyan, Strawbnyan, and Watermelnyan) and Gemnyans (Sapphinyan, Emenyan, Rubinyan, Topanyan, and Dianyan) (most likely due to getting angry at Nate and Whisper in EP161). **Jibanyan B and Blizzie (most likely didn't even met Nate). **Fuu 2 (most likely due to being portrayed as Nate in his Yo-kai form). **Are Bachino (most likely didn't meet Nate). **Shovulcan (most likely didn't meet Nate; only appeared in Indy Jaws' segments). **Zazel (most likely due to telling Whisper to leave, who tries to use Yo-kai Bazooka during the video in EP180); however he met him in EP194. **Elloo (most likely that he never met Nate); however he met him in EP204. **El Dorago (most likely didn't meet Nate; only appeared in Indy Jaws' segments). **Toadal Dude and Arachnus (most likely due to messing with Nate's underwear); however their medals were registered in the Recap of EP209. **Eterna (most likely due to being captured by Everfore). **Gyan Amakano (most likely due to not having a medal). **Cindy Jaws (despite clearly appearing and encountering Indiana Jaws in EP208). **Any Boss Yo-kai, befriendable in the games or not. They're Sproink, Gargaros, Kin and Gin, Rubeus J, Gutsy Bones, Cap'n Crash, Hardy Hound, Captain Thunder, Oboro Nyudo Ka Yu, IcarOS, Ogralus, Orcanos, Whisped Cream, Maiden Ruin, Gargaros Friendly Form, Ogarlus Friendly Form, The Woebra, and Yellskitchen. **Any Kuroi Yo-kai except Black Jibanyan, Black Komasan and Kemushi-otoko. **Any Yo-kai that appear exclusively in the movies. They're Master Nyada, Slitheref, Nird, Chymera, Chippa, Furgus, Singcada, Blowkade, Mudmunch, Leggly, Predictabull, Darknyan, Miradox, Moximous N, Demon Okure, Fuu, Jetnyan, Ancient Enma, Darkyubi, and Ultimate Robonyan. ***This includes 7 Boss Yo-kai that appear in the movies. They're Bronzlow, Dame Dedtime/Dame Demona, Alicktokat, Duke Drooly, Zazelmare, Narwail, and Whaleman. ***This includes certain medals Nate obtain in the movies. They're Hovernyan (Z medal), Lord Enma and Koalanyan. **Any cameo Yo-kai appearing in anime or from the opening and ending themes expect for Helmsman, Dromp, Suspicioni, Heheheel, Shadow Venoct, Goldenyan, Statiking, Faysoff, Darumacho, Meopatra, Zomboy, Fitwit, Tongus, Hovernyan, and Yoderusen. They're Sandi, Kelpacabana, Smogmella, Mad Mountain, Signiton, Mermother, Flamurice, Robokoma, Hinozall Awoken, Lie-in, Undy, Dulluma, Dr. Maddiman, Nurse Tongus, Multimutt, Pinkipoo, Robomutt, Komiger, Komane, Chilhuahua, and Gentlemutt. ***This includes any cameo Commander Yo-kai appearing in Yo-kai Sangokushi segments. They're Captain Bully Kan U, Melamelion Cho Hi, Karakuri Benkei Ten I, Hovernyan Cao Cao, Tengu Ba Shoku, Bakurobaa Ko Getsuei, and Robonyan F-gata Cho Un. *Shadow Venoct is the only Yo-kai to have his same medal re-registered in a recap. This happened in EP067 and EP186. *In the English dub of EP038 Verygoodsir's Medal ironically wasn't changed until it was seen in the recap. *In the English dub of EP043 Elder Bloom's Medal was a Z Medal instead of a normal Medal. This was an error. *Badude makes an appearance in the recap of EP076 despite not appearing in the series at all. This could have been an error as his recolor Bruff has appeared in the anime previously. *To date, the only Yo-kai that have only appeared in the Recap are Badude, Croonger, Urnaconda and Komasan B. *Crook-a-doodle is the first Yo-kai to give Nate a fake medal. *Fitwit is the first Yo-kai in the show to Nate his medal but didn't give it to him. *In M03, Nate said in an unknown point Komasan gave him Koma Mom's medal. *Nate doesn't get the Medallium until EP004 yet he has it in recaps prior to the episode. *Every time Nate gains a new Medallium his old one can be seen in the background in the next recap. *The only recaps to not feature a Medallium are: **EP025: Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan were on the house roof. **EP027: Nate tests Jibanyan's Z Medals. **EP055: There was a heart-shaped box with a card next to it on the floor. **EP083: Jibanyan, Robonyan F and Blizzaria were on a snowy mountain. *From time to time the Yo-kai Medallium is changed for another one: **The Red Medallium appears from EP001 - EP019. **The Blue Medallium appears from EP020 - EP090. **The Black Medallium appears from EP091 - EP129. **The Mysterious Files Medallium appears from EP130 - EP178. **The Blue Medallium re-appears from EP179 - EP214. *In the original Japanese version the Yo-kai's name can be seen near the tribe symbol. This was removed in the English dub. *Recap Time isn't dubbed outside of Asia besides the United States. **The first 26 episodes' recaps were dubbed into French and uploaded to YouTube. Unlike the other countries, however, the recaps were not released with the episodes but uploaded together long after the season had completed. *Since Springdale is in the for the English dub the geography is changed. *The English-dubbed versions of these are uploaded to the official YouTube channel after an episode airs on Disney XD in the West Coast of the US. Category:Lists Category:Anime